


little bottle of calm.

by dearelizaa



Series: Domestic Au [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bubble Bath, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Witchcraft, bath bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearelizaa/pseuds/dearelizaa
Summary: Jackie is smiling softly as he watches the bath bomb fizz in the water, cradling it briefly in his hands before he lets it go. He sighs as the aching in his muscles finally begins to ease.





	little bottle of calm.

Jackie is smiling softly as he watches the bath bomb fizz in the water, cradling it briefly in his hands before he lets it go. He sighs as the aching in his muscles finally begins to ease, then breathes in deeply, the sweet smell making his head spin.

“It’s supposed to ease muscle pain and stress and make you feel refreshed.” Marvin smiles, gently cleaning a spot of dried blood from Jackie’s face. “How’d I do?”

“Fuckin’ … _super_ ,” Jackie grins. The water sloshes nearly out of the tub as he scoots forward for a kiss, and Marvin giggles as he pulls him in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [deareliza](https://deareliza.tumblr.com) and [ego-aesthetics](https://ego-aesthetics.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
